A voice execution function of a conventional display device such as a mobile phone and an iPAD is achieved by a microphone chip on a motherboard, and moreover, a microphone is manufactured by a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) process, leading to a very complex manufacturing process of the entire display device. Hence, the production efficiency of the display device can be affected. For instance, a conventional integrated sonic sensor needs to be mounted on the motherboard, which may reduce the production efficiency of the display device, and is not beneficial for a thinning development of the display device.